La promesa
by LESVAL
Summary: Cuando la distancia y una fallida promesa se interpone en tu amor... ¿Qué deberías hacer?


**LA PROMESA**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Sailor moon es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**T&A**

* * *

.

.

¡Demonios!

.

¡Amy tenía razón!

.

Me reproché mentalmente una y mil veces… frotando mi tabique nasal con una de mis manos libres, tratando de guardar la compostura frente a mis colegas… en un pobre intento por controlar los nervios que se apoderaban de mí a cada instante.

Tenía días que había dejado de híper racionalizar, y es que en verdad este calor, insoportablemente caprichoso e insistente, era suficiente como para dejar el razonamiento a un lado y darme cuenta que en estos 9 años de relación, no había sido más que un maldito egoísta con Amy, decidiendo como siempre por los dos, posponiendo el plazo acordado para cumplir MI promesa… cuando el momento al fin llegaba.

"_Te prometo que una vez que terminé la universidad, nos casamos"_

"_Amor, te prometo que una vez que me titule… me caso contigo, ahora si cielo"_

"_Cuando terminé la residencia cariño"_

Ella siempre respondía con una sonrisa triste en su rostro… yo sabía bien que significaba aquello… Al fin y al cabo, no es secreto que toda mujer desea y sueña desde niña con casarse con "su príncipe azul" una comparación delirantemente metafórica sobre "El día más feliz de su vida"… Yo lo sabía… sí que lo sabía, pero aún así… me negaba, me negaba a pedírselo formalmente ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo es que ella soporto tanto para explotar…?

Por que la ultima vez sus emociones reprimidas sí que explotaron con facilidad…

"_Amy te prometo que en cuanto regrese de África cariño… esto es realmente importante para mí " _

Y esta vez, no hubo respuesta… ya no recibí su característica sonrisa forzadamente comprendida… ella calló y por primera vez me maldijo.

"_¿Y yo no soy importante para ti?" ¡Eres un estúpido Taiki! ¡Mejor terminamos!_

Había arrojado mi celular durante la discusión, y olvidado recogerlo por la prisa. En el campamento no había señal y era imposible comunicarse, ya que en la región no existían los celulares, ¡Maldito karma!. A 10,000 kilómetros al norte de Desé Etiopía, se encontraba el único punto dónde podíamos realizar llamadas, por supuesto varías veces en mis horas libres viaje hasta allá para marcarle, pero ella nunca contesto mis llamadas.

—¿Doctor está usted bien? —una voz femenina me sacó de mis cavilaciones, levanté la vista para encontrarme con el rostro preocupado de mi enfermera.

—Si, si… voy en un segundo Lita —hablé tan automáticamente, que ni yo mismo reconocí mi propia voz.

—¿Está usted seguro doctor? —respondí su pregunta con una sonrisa y ella pareció aliviada, soltando un suspiro—. ¡Qué bueno doctor! A decir verdad, me preocupa mucho que usted tenga que atender a los pacientes que presentan esa fiebre africana, su trabajo es el más arriesgado y no tenemos el equipo preventivo ni curativo suficiente para disminuir las probabilidades de contagio… ¡Por favor prométame que se cuidara!

Esbocé en mi rostro una sincera sonrisa. —¡No te preocupes Lita! Alguien tiene que hacer el trabajo sucio… en un segundo estoy contigo —la vi asentir con la cabeza y salir.

Entendía la preocupación de Lita. Estar en este campamento era realmente deprimente, la muerte abundaba por doquiera, la impotencia de no poder hacer nada era algo con lo que teníamos que aprender a vivir. No teníamos el equipo ni los medicamentos suficientes, y eso me aturdía el cerebro día a día, muerte tras muerte, ¡era desesperante! Anhele como nunca tener los brazos envolventes de Amy alrededor de mi pecho… infundiéndome ánimo y sobre todo esperanza.

Había cambiado la seguridad de mi campamento asignado originalmente con el que le había tocado a Rubeus, dado que esté, por ser de "alto riesgo" tenía una duración más corta y entendía por qué… Además del peligro de contagio, dormía prácticamente sobre rocas y junto a miles de insectos desconocidos causantes de las ronchas de mi cuerpo… pero Amy lo valía… deseaba terminar cuanto antes el voluntariado, largarme de aquí y lanzarme a sus brazos, suplicando que me dejara regresar…

Caminé hacia la cubeta de agua que me funcionaba como lavabo, y arrojé un poco de ella sobre mi rostro, encontrándola al tacto refrescante… suspire hacia mi reflejo en el pequeño espejo que había llevado y colgado de la tela del campamento… y me dije a mí mismo —_"No te queda de otra, tu decidiste cambiar el cielo por la tierra_" —negué con la cabeza y avancé hacia la salida de la tienda.

**.**

.

Los días pasaron con agria soberbia… Había transcurrido ya tres semanas desde que había partido de Hong Kong, y era aquí donde las palabras de Seiya cobraban sentido

"Uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido" La maldita razón me había volteado la espalda, traicionándome cuando más la necesitaba.

La extrañaba ¡Rayos, como la extrañaba!

Extrañaba con locura sus tímidos besos, su sutil aroma a jazmín, el cálido rocé de mi cuerpo contra su cuerpo… Me torturaba mentalmente contemplando la otra posibilidad… ella probablemente no me perdonaría… Y ¿Cómo culparla? No eran 1 ni 2 años de espera… ¡Eran 7, de los nueve años que llevábamos posponiendo mi promesa!

Me había resignado a no poder contactarme con ella, y por primera vez miré al cielo nocturno creyendo en esa fuerza sobrenatural y poderosa de la que ella siempre me hablaba… y le hablé, pidiendo que ella me esperará, le pedí al cielo y a las estrellas que le dijeran que estaba bien, que regresaría y esta vez dispuesto a cumplir mi promesa.

**.**

**ღღღ**

Había pasado cuatro semanas desde que Taiki se había marchado, cuatro semanas en la cual varias veces estuve a punto de tener un ataque de pánico… Había perdido mi celular en el hospital, y él no contestaba mis llamadas. "Debía de estar muy enojado… Harto de mis melodramas" me dijé regañándome…

Las noticias de la falta de antibióticos y el alto riesgo que suponía estar en contacto con los enfermos en áfrica no hacían más que aumentar mi ansiedad. Los recuerdos me envolvieron en un miedo desesperante, me reproche una y mil veces él haber peleado con él justo antes de que partiera… ¡Era mi novio… 9 años lo amparaban! Y no era justo que yo fuera quien frenará su deseo altruista… después de todo, esa era una de las cualidades que más admiraba de él.

¿Por qué tuve que hablarle de aquella promesa precisamente en su partida?

Jalé la sabana que me cubría, irguiéndome para salir de la cama que me había aprisionado desde la partida de mi "cuasi prometido", había estado trabajando horas extras en el hospital, para no pensar en él y en nuestra querella, pero hoy descansaba, y eso significaba pensar en él a cada segundo…

Me levanté resignada a mi tormento mental y al hacerlo tropecé con un zapato, y entonces le vi… bajo la cama yacía el aparato negro que me era tan familiar, lo alcancé con mi mano libre ¡Taiki había olvidado su celular! Y no solo eso, si no que lo había dejado totalmente desamblado, seguramente se le había caído durante nuestra pelea… lo cual explicaba el que su celular me mandará a buzón cada que lo llamaba.

Tuve un mal presentimiento… sin el celular, Taiki pensaría que era yo quién no deseaba arreglar la situación… el voluntariado duraba 4 meses, no podía estar sin saber de él, y peor aún… ¿Qué pasaría sí Taiki encontraba a alguien más? Alguien menos caprichosa y egoísta… si conocía a una exótica nativa, de curvas y proporciones de las cuales yo carecía…sollocé trazando ideas dolorosas e imaginando en mi mente, la película que supondría el término definitivo a nuestra relación….

¡Tenía que hacer algo! ¡Hacer algo, pero ya! Si no, ¡9 años de mi paciencia se irían a la borda!

Con aquella idea definida en la cabeza, hice un acopio de fuerzas y tomé una decisión. Por primera vez cedería a la impulsividad que tanto detestaba, esta vez le haría caso al consejo de Mina "Si la montaña no va a Mina, Mina va a la montaña" Bueno… sin lo de Mina.

Tomaría el vuelo más cercano a África, para aclara las cosas y reconciliarme con el hombre del cual no tenía duda… era el amor de mi vida y si él no me pedía formalmente matrimonio… yo lo haría.

.

**ღღღ**

**.**

La muerte arrullaba la aldea… Madres dejando huérfanos a pequeños niños, esposos dejando desamparadas a sus esposas… y dentro de esa fatídica muerte se hallaba el amor.

.

.

Las semanas pasaron, el calor se avivo en mi cuerpo, la fiebre africana me había alcanzado al fin… tenía la certeza de que tal vez ese sería el último día de mi vida… sentí el miedo apoderarse de mí y la culpa surgir. Lloré y me maldije por haber peleado con Amy, por no haberle pedido antes matrimonio como debía, por no haber aprovechado el último día en sentir su cálida piel …. Por la estupidez de haber olvidado mi celular…

.

.

Escuché voces alrededor de mí, los escalofríos cesaron y sentí mi cuerpo débil rendirse a la enfermedad… cerré los ojos y me dejé ir, perdiéndome en aquél sueño inmortal…

Dentro de mis sueños logré ver su rostro, y no dude en despedirme de ella:

"Amy, amor, perdóname por ser tan poco racional en nuestra última vez juntos. ¡Tenias razón! Me arrepentí de haber venido… Te extraño con manía desmedida… y lo único que deseo a cada segundo es poder estar a tu lado, llegar a casa y hacerte el amor como un loco, tener una vez más tu aroma bajo mi piel… Nunca olvides que te amo pequeña".

.

.

Con los ojos aún cerrados pude sentir por última vez, su aroma embriagante golpearme el rostro… Ordené a mi cerebro realizar lo que creí fue la acción de abrir los ojos, y al hacerlo me encontré inmediatamente con sus dos zafiros… y entonces lo supé… había muerto… me encontraba en el cielo, en mi paraíso personal junto a ella y aquello no era del todo malo… La miré de nuevo con detenida atención ¡Rayos que era bella!, la vi hacer torcer su boca, como yo sabía que lo hacía cuando se sentía incomoda… incomoda de mi detenida requisa.

—¿Amor, te encuentras… bien? —la Amy de mi cielo, susurró en mí oído y recién noté que ambos nos encontrábamos en mi tienda.

Apreté los ojos con fuerza… _"Esto no puede estar pasando… Estoy muerto o soñando" _—me repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza.

Su agarre se ciño con fuerza a mi cintura, escuché su voz diciendo te amo, y tan pronto las palabras llegaron a mí oído, me pareció sentir que mí corazón muerto, latía con fuerza y violencia… mí lógica reapareció, y comprendiendo que un corazón muerto no puede latir de tal manera, me incorporé en un segundo sobre el camastro en el que me encontraba recostado…

—¿Estoy vivo? —pregunté ingenuamente sorprendido… Amy rió.

—¡Estás vivo amor! —me respondió fundiéndose en mis brazos.

Sacudí mi cabeza un poco, intentando aclara la consciencia. —¿Cuá-nto tiempo has estado aquí? —inquirí curioso, Amy realmente estaba conmigo, con mi _yo _vivo.

—Hace una semana… —respondió con timidez, viendo surgir el rubor rosáceo en sus mejillas.

—¡El antibiótico por fin llegó! —explicó el hombre del cual no me había percatado estaba junto a mi lado derecho, era Darien Chiba, el encargado del programa voluntariado—. Tu novia, nos trajo todo un cargamento de antibióticos y también ayudo a agilizar el proceso con la ONU, moviendo cielo y mar para que mandarán las medicinas y te recuperarás. ¡Kou te felicito por tener a tan increíble mujer a tú lado! Además debo añadir que ha sido una excelente ayuda en el campamento.

Amy se ruborizo bellamente ante los apropiados halagos de Chiba. Por otra parte, yo seguía sin creer que ella estaba aquí, ¡en África! Miré a Amy en sutil silencio, mientras ordenaba todos mis cuestionamientos.

—Bueno, me voy, creo que salgo sobrando aquí... —expresó Chiba con una sonrisa complice, haciéndome salir de mi introspección—. ¡Recupérate Kou! —dijo y procedió a salir de la tienda.

Volteé a ver a Amy aún sorprendido de su audacia…preguntando al fin —¿Tú… viajaste medio mundo… por mí? ¿Ya no me odias?

—¿Odiarte? ¿Cómo podría? Te amo Taiki y no hay nada en este mundo que no haría por ti mi cielo, además olvidaste tu celular, y no había manera de tener noticias tuyas… Te extrañaba y pensé que lo más adecuado sería apoyarte en tu sueño altruista…

¡Ella era increíble!… no había duda de ello. Suspire riendo y atraje su níveo rostro hacía el mío, negué rozando mi nariz con la suya —Mi pequeña audaz... —susurré después contra su oído y la bese demostrándole con aquél contacto, lo mucho que mi corazón, alma y cuerpo la habían extrañado.

Ella me estrujo con fuerza, y su abrazo me resulto dolorosamente reconfortante… estaba vivo, ¡Vivo y con el amor de mi vida!… Esta vez la vida no se me pasaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…

—¡Amy… cásate conmigo! —supliqué impulsivo, con la mirada a fuego sobre ella.

Amy abrió los ojos sorprendida, seguramente preguntándose mentalmente si aquella petición no era una secuela de la fiebre africana… sin embargo vi a su cuerpo reaccionar, y por primera vez le hizo más caso a su corazón que a la razón.

—¡No hay nada en este mundo que yo quisiera más! —nos envolvimos en besos y abrazos sincronizados…

—Por cierto… olvidaste tu celular. —me dijo entregándome el maldito aparato, lo tomé y mirando la pantalla encontré un texto que decía _"Taiki Cásate conmigo"_

La miré con desmedida sorpresa, encontrándome con su rostro timído y ruborizado, pero aún así, pude ver el poder de la decisión de sus palabras textuales.

—Creo… que te me adelantaste…—susurró…

**Fin…**

* * *

Vale, vale… no me lancen cosas punzocortantes… cómo saben Amy no es mucho de mi agrado, aún así cuando leí el reto me surgió una idea en la cabeza…. "comedia romántica"…. Pero después ¡zaz! Que me doy cuenta de que el género era "Drama" y la verdad estuve evitándolo toda la semana, hasta que sin más, el día límite me alcanzo. ¿Ven? … fui buena niña y hasta acaté las 5 cuartillas ja, ja… Es que Amy no da para más XD.

XOXO

**LESVAL.**


End file.
